This study will test the hypothesis that the human host response in minorities to Mycobacterium tuberculosis is mediated by cytokines and surface molecules on mononuclear phagocytes that regulate the formation of granuloma and granulomatous inflammation. Subjects will be studied using brochoalveolar lavage and clinical biopsy material. The lab was used for the following: BAL analysis, DNA isolation, ELISA, Recombinant DNA Technology,Western Analysis and Ultracentrifugation.